Dance with the devil
by catindisguisemeow
Summary: "I've been waiting for you, Darling" Jasper said. "Good things come to those who wait" chastised Ana, Jasper leaned in closer and whispered, "You are right, love". Jasper/Oc Alice/oc Crappy Summary, the story is way better.


_Love is like war...easy to start... difficult to end... and impossible to forget._

Travel, All we did is travel. It isn't a bother honestly, but sometimes I just wish we could settle down in on town and just be _normal _for once.

_Normal, _something I can never be but I can try, right?

When I reached the mental age of a 19 year old, we packed our important items and began to travel from place to place, we only stopped at Diners and motels for my sake—only for a day, then we'll be off again.

We met a couple of vampires here and there, but they'll end up wanted to take a bite of me—well _some_.

Since Damon found me, he has been my guardian—he has taken care of me and taught me lots of things, fighting including. I learned the lifestyle of a normal vampire, and how to lure our prey in. We usually killed criminals, rapists, thugs, etc.

I wasn't a normal vampire, well I'm half of one. I'm a hybrid I guess. I have the scent of a vampire, the speed, the senses, the strength; but I had blood running through my veins and a beating heart. The funny thing is, I don't know why I'm like this, I never had nobody to explain anything. I didn't even have a _name _when Damon found me, so he ended up naming me.

Anastasia Aurora Waynelle, You can call me Ana for short.

I'm off topic, _sorry. _

Back to this travel mumbo jumbo. We've been basically everywhere. We were currently in a small town in Washington. _Forks _I think it's called, I'm not sure.

"Ana! Check this out" Damon called out.

Gripping my bag, I ran towards him, he was standing in front of a waterfall, a _huge _one.

I placed my bag on a boulder and inched closer to it.

"Woah" I said astounded.

"Let's race" Damon Challenged as he pointed to the water.

I nodded and took my shoes off.

"Ready?" I asked.

Before I could say set, Damon already jumped in the water and began to swim.

"Hey!" I cried out as I jumped in and began to swim.

Once in the water, I opened my eyes and looked around. It was beautiful. I could see the little fishes swimming around and I could other sea-water animals swimming around, I loved it!

Forgetting about the race, I resurfaced the water and floated on top of it. I looked up at the sky, it was cloudy, and cold, Smelling the air the smell of pure earth reached my sense—and vampires? Uh no.

I was about to head back to my bag when something pulled my leg, I screamed. Damon's roaring laughter echoed out.

"You jackass!" I cried.

"You should have seen your face" he roared out.

I glared at him and swam away, once I got to the dry—well somewhat dry land, I stripped off my wet clothing and dug in my bag and grabbed another outfit—a black tank-top, dark jeans, and of course my undergarments. I looked to my right and saw Damon already dressed.

The sound of running reached my ears, taking a deep breath in the smell of seven upcoming vampires reached my nostrils. Damon ran to me and crouched down in front of me.

The brushes rustled for a minute and then seven vampires appeared in front of us.

_A coven._

Damon growled, in warning; the blonde vampire that looked like he was in charge raised him hands up in surrender.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family, we currently take residence here in Forks. We could smell you, and we decided to come and see if you were a threat to my family, and the people of Forks" Carlisle explained.

Damon stood up from his crouched, "I apologies, I didn't know that this area belonged to anyone. I'm Damon Waynelle, and this is my sister Ana Waynelle. We were just passing through, we'll be on our way" Damon stated.

"No!" Yelled a little pixie looking vampire and she waltz up to Damon.

I raised a black eyebrow at her. Nobody has ever approached Damon that freely; his battle scars usually scared everyone away.

"Where have you been all my life? You know that I don't like waiting." the pixie said as she stood on her tippy toes and palmed Damon's cheek.

My guardian didn't push her off him surprisingly; he grabbed her free hand and kissed the top of it. "I apologies for the wait, Ma'am" Damon said, letting his British accent show.

The way the two looked at each other I knew. They were mates, I smiled at my guardian; he finally found someone!

Looking up, the Cullen's looked at the scene in shock and amazement.

Waltzing from behind Damon, I skipped towards the family with a smile on my face. These people weren't threatening like the other vampires we've met, they were friendly, and they also had gold eyes which was confusing. Every vampire had red eyes, right?

"Hi, I'm Anastasia Waynelle, but you can call me Ana; it's nice to meet you" I said politely as I extended my hand out to Carlisle.

The older vampire smiled and took my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ana, If you don't mind me asking but is that heartbeat coming from you" Carlisle asked.

I nodded the smiled on my face still big and bright, "Yes sir!" I said.

"Would you mind explain please? I can smell the vampire on you but I can hear your heart, I don't understand" Carlisle said trying to comprehend.

"I'm a hybrid, Half vampire and half human, a Dhampir " I stated.

Before Carlisle could ask me another question, the motherly vampire standing to his left wacked him on the head. "Where are you manners!?" She asked mock-angrily.

Carlisle smiled sheepishly.

"This is my beautiful Wife Esme" He said.

The motherly vampire known as Esme smiled at me and gave me a hug, I wasn't expected it so I froze up for a second but then returned the hug.

"Hello, dear" She greeted.

"Hi" I said shyly.

The big vampire who was about two heads taller than me skipped towards me, "Hello little one, I'm Emmett" he said as he pulled me in a bear hug.

_These people are huggers. _

"Hi" I said slightly muffled.

"Emmett. Put the poor girl down" Said the blonde, who I guess is Emmett's wife.

I was finally back on the ground, "Hello, I'm Rosalie. It's nice to meet you" Rosalie said as she gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Hello" I said as I smiled widely.

Next the guy with the bronze colored hair walked up to me, "Hello I'm Edward, It's nice to meet you" He said politely.

_He seems emo._

_An emo vampire. _

_HAHAHAHAH._

Next, the guy with the shoulder length honey blond hair walked up to me, he was covered in battle scars, and he didn't scare me. He made me feel some type of way. He made me feel _safe_, oddly.

"Hello, I'm Jasper, It's a pleasure to meet you" Jasper said he grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss on the top.

"The pleasures all mines" I said as I gave him a flirtatious smile.

_He's the one!_

Jasper gave me a sexy smirk and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer, "I've been waiting for you, darling"

**A/N: Too cheesy? You guys liked it? Review, Review!**


End file.
